


Sleep

by detritvss



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detritvss/pseuds/detritvss
Summary: Jason comes home from killing some teenagers and, as usual, finds you asleep in your bed...
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 152





	Sleep

Jason stumbled into the cabin you both shared, a long night of killing teens who had infiltrated his home finally over. He was exhausted and looked forward to resting, he may have been an unstoppable force, but he loved his quiet life at Crystal Lake, he loved his cabin he had built himself, and he loved you. You would be waiting for him in that cabin, in your bed, probably stretched across the entire bed, trying to take up the space that he typically filled. He knew you didn’t mind him leaving like that, you knew he was who he was, you knew and you loved him regardless of how many people’s lives he took. He loved you for that, he loved you for your kindness and patience with him. He loved you because you had come into his life and you had been everything he had wanted in a companion, everything he thought he would never have.  


When he walked in, the fire was dying down, leaving most of the living room in darkness. You weren’t there, he expected that though, you usually had gone to bed by now. You always left the fire on, so when he came home the empty room wasn’t too filled with darkness. A kindness he adored, knowing how much you thought of him, how much you wanted him to feel thought of.  
He headed towards the bedroom, looking forwards to seeing you sleeping peacefully. When he entered the room his eyes fell on your sleeping form, a few candles left burning cast a flickering light on you. You hated sleeping in the dark without him, he had tried to show you there was nothing to fear, since he was the thing to fear at Crystal Lake. You never accepted that though, it was a primal fear, the only thing that kept it at bay was him.  


His eyes focused on you — your chest moving slowly up and down with each breath. Your eyes closed, your face peaceful. His eyes moved down, a quilt covered your body, except for a leg, which hung half-way off the bed. He dropped his machete to the floor, and walked over to the bed, his silent steps, almost impossible for a man of his size, never woke you up, never alerted anyone to his presence. He moved a hand toward you sleeping face, a light caress of your cheek, then down to the blanket that covered you. He slowly dragged it down your sleeping body. When he had completely uncovered you, he stood there with his eye focused on you. Body only covered with an oversized t-shirt and panties. He admired the bare skin of your thighs, soft and supple. How he loved to grip them, feel them in his hands. He reached out and ran a hand down one. You shifted in your sleep. His hand pulled back, this was all new to him still, especially your physical relationship. You had been more than patient with him, more than understanding of his shame and fear of his own arousal, of sex, of wanting and desire. You had eventually made him feel comfortable enough to try, and he had slowly over time become more bold in his actions, more forward, more open about his needs. And now, now he needed you. One of the girls resembled you. She of course had to go, but he had found it hard, killing someone who looked like you, but she had also been in bed with her boyfriend. The few minutes he had spent thinking before he had dispatched of both of them, had been of you and how he couldn’t live without you.  


He moved his hand from your thigh, pushing your shirt up to bare your stomach to him.  


“Jason…” You sleepy voice broke him from his trance, moving his eyes from the soft curve of your hips and waist.  


He looked at you, your eyes met. You wondered how long he had been home, how long he had been watching you, touching you so softly it hadn’t woken you up until the coldness of the room hit your bare skin.  


“What are you doing honey?” But you knew what he was doing, what he wanted. You felt heat pool in your stomach; you loved when he expressed his desire for you.  


You reached out and grabbed his hand, moving it back to your hips. His soft touch quickly shifted to a rough grip. His fingers dug into your hip, hard enough to leave bruises, something you always looked forward to. Being covered in marks, looking at yourself in the mirror and knowing you were his.  


He pulled you to the edge of the bed, spreading your legs around him. You yelped at the quick, rough movement – at the forcefulness of his strong hands and arms.  


You were soaked by now; he was always able to make you tremble with need after barely a touch.  


He slowly reached up and tipped his mask back, letting it clatter to the floor. The flicker of the candles illuminated his face. Bone, ripped flesh, teeth, wounds, all made more eerie in the dancing light. It only made you need him more, made the heat that had pooled in your stomach grow, made your hips move, sliding your pussy slowly against his growing bulge.  


The friction made his breath hitch. He loved when you rubbed you clothed body against his. He loved the intimacy of the desperate need and the franticness of your want for him.  


Jason slowly dropped to his knees and lifted your legs, hooking them over his shoulders. His height compared to the bed had your hips lifted.  


He dragged his teeth across the tender flesh of the inside of your thighs, up one and down the other. When his mouth dragged over your clothed cunt he paused for a moment, barely touching you, letting his warm, heavy breath wash over your core. You bucked your hips towards his face, aching for the pressure of his tongue on you. He moved on though, smirking, loving every moment of your need.  


When he dragged his tongue up your thigh and hit your pussy, you let out a gasp at the feeling. He took a few light laps, tasting you through your soaked panties.  


He quickly moved to rip your panties off, he needed to taste you fully. The elastic stretched tight against your skin, then snapped with a pinch. Another pair of panties ruined by his brute strength. Before they even hit the floor his mouth was on you. Teeth scraping you gently as his tongue found its way to your clit. He began flicking you, tongue just barely touching you.  


“Please…” It wasn’t often that he toyed with you like this, and when he did it drove you crazy.  


With that Jason pressed his tongue on your clit harder, teeth baring down on you more forcefully. The laps of his swirling tongue and the pressure of his teeth against your most sensitive flesh was too much, you felt your orgasm building. Your legs began to quake, your toes curled. You tried to hold back, enjoy his mouth on you for just a bit longer. But your attempts were futile. Your hands moved to his head, feeling the skin and exposed bone, holding his head against you. Your legs gripped him as you lost control, your orgasm ripping through you.  


Jason’s mouth kept working, overstimulating you. He loved the taste of you, loved the feeling of your body shaking against him. Love the sounds of your orgasm, of the laughs that came when he kept licking you after you had finished.  


Once the laughs came, he let up. Attempting to pepper kisses up your body slowly, although it was mostly teeth touching your flesh gently, making stops on your breasts, tongue flicking your stiff nipples.  


Once he made it up to your lips he pressed his against yours. You let your tongue slide across his teeth as you ran your hands up his large arms.  


“That was so good Jason.” Your voice barely whisper.  


He rumbled in response, he loved making you feel good more than anything. But you knew he wanted his own release. He wanted to fill you with his cock and spill his seed deep inside you.  
You pressed your exposed pussy against his clothed body and began to slide gently, your nerves still sensitive from overstimulation.  


He quickly undid his pants, freeing his massive cock from its restraints. He slid it against your pussy, mixing his precum with your juices, teasing your entrance.  


“Please Jason…” You lips grazed his mouth as you begged to be filled by him.  


With that he sunk his cock deep inside you. The quickness of his movements sent a sharp burning pain through you, his thick cock stretching you to your breaking point without any time to adjust to him.  


You moaned loudly, half in pain, half in pleasure. His moan, a deep rumble coming from his chest made your heart beat faster than it had been. As silent as Jason was, in the heat of passion, the rumbled that came from his body drove you insane.  


After a few seconds he began to move, setting a fast pace, faster than normal. His hips hit into you roughly. Cock leaving you almost completely, then slammed back into you. With every hit you shouted, pleasure ripping through your body. His hands gripped tightly on your hips.  


After a few minutes of hard fast thrusts, he pushed your legs up between the two of you, your feet up by his shoulders, and began to move your hips to meet his, dragging your body across the bed. He hit deeper then, deeper an harder than he had before.  


“Fuck Jason… Please…” You began to feel lightheaded, the speed of his hips, the tight grip of his hands, the heavy breaths. If it went on much longer you were sure you would faint.  


You ran your hand down your body, finding your clit, aiming to give yourself another orgasm, dying to feel him inside you as you did. Hoping to race the dizzy feeling of being fucked hard by a man twice your size. You quickly began to rub circles around your clit as his cock was thrust into you deeper and deeper.  


You cried out his name as your second orgasm hit you. Your walls clenching around his cock pushed him over the edge. His thrusts became frantic and shaky, his breath uneven. With one final thrust he buried himself as deep in your as possible and began pumping his seed into you.  


You two stayed there like that for some time, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against each other. His cock softening inside you slowly. His cum leaking out of you down your thighs.  


“You are so good to me Jason.” You cooed, running your hand down his cheek.  


He huffed in response, pressing another toothy kiss against your lips.  


He pulled out and took a step back, admiring the scene in front of him. You on the edge of your bed. His seed pooling underneath you and dripping down your thighs. Bruises clearly forming where he had gripped you just a little too hard.  


To him it was one of the most beautiful sights there were, better than the lake on a clear morning, better than the vistas you often hiked to. Few things could top the sight of the woman he loved.


End file.
